


Telling Delores

by writingmermaid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: Five asked Luther to tell Delores he's sorry. Luther honors that request.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Telling Delores

**Author's Note:**

> We stan an awkward Luther Hargreeves.
> 
> I've come to the realization that I used the wrong spelling of Dolores. I went with what's on the subtitles of the show and now I'm too lazy to change it.

Luther hesitated in the doorway of his brother’s room. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. The first time Five had disappeared, there hadn’t been anything to do, anything that he’d asked before he...this time there was. 

And it was talking to a fucking mannequin. 

Sighing, he entered the room, ducking in the doorway that was just a little too small for him. The room looked the same, a neatly made bed, walls scrawled with math that Luther didn’t  _ really  _ understand. Five had always been the mathematician of the family, but Luther supposed that it came with the territory of manipulating time and space. Or whatever it was that he did (if pressed, none of them could actually explain their brother’s power, or where exactly he’d been all this time). Sitting in the chair by the bed was the top half of a mannequin, dressed nicely in a polka dot blouse. It had taken an embarrassingly long time for him to figure out that  _ this _ was the Delores that Five had asked him to tell he was sorry. 

He’d known that the-- _ she _ was important to his brother. Luther didn’t know the whole story; he assumed it was something about being alone, but truthfully, he didn’t know, and Five probably would never explain. But asking your brother to tell a piece of plastic,  _ sorry?  _ That was weird. He’d looked up every Delores in the phone book (271, to be exact) and called to ask if they knew Five (Cinco in most cases). After calling many, _ many  _ abuelitas, Klaus had helpfully mentioned that the mannequin sitting in Five’s room was Delores. 

So here Luther was, sitting on the bed across from Delores. “So…” He wasn’t quite sure where to start. What did you say to the one-armed torso your brother may or may not be in a relationship with? “I, uh, haven’t quite introduced myself. I’m Luther, Five’s brother. He...asked me to tell you something.” Luther paused, shaking his head at the absurdity of this whole situation. Why was he hesitating, so Delores could  _ say  _ something? Why was he even talking to her? 

“He asked me to tell you he’s sorry. He told me to tell you if things went sideways. I don’t know if they did, but he disappeared.” A small part of him was expecting her to break into hysterics, to lose it. She said nothing. 

Luther shook his head, awkwardly shifting. He’d honored Five’s last (?) request; he could move on now, he didn’t have to sit here. Somehow, it felt disrespectful to just  _ leave  _ her sitting there. Five, wherever he was, loved her in his own way. He’d never just leave Patrick sitting somewhere if Alison disappeared. So he sat. In silence. 

“How did you, uh, lose your arm?” 

Delores did not answer, but he thought she glared a little harder at him. He was opening his mouth to back peddle when Diego’s voice came from the doorway. 

“Luther,  _ what  _ are you doing?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Abuelitas = a term of endearment for grandmas


End file.
